Spectre Island (Viridian)
Spectre Island is an outpost island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . = Natural Resources = = Buildings = ; Fort : Chocoholic ; Shipyard : Chocolate Fleet = Government = Spectre is currently governed by Outlaw Forces. = History = A palm tree on the eastern edge of the grove next to the pokeweed berries reads, "This island were fashioned by Hempline." The inscription is behind the fort, and hence is hard to view without entering the fort by accident. Blockade History , 2006-09-23 - Rowboat Renegades defeated The Force in a four-round sinking blockade to colonize the island. On approximately November 13th, Rowboat Renegades transferred the island to The Force. , 2007-04-15 - Sea Change won the island from The Force on behalf of in a four-round sinking blockade. World-Epidemic also announced an intent, but did not content, after The Force's reciprocation of their war declaration made it a sinking blockade. , 2007-07-08 - Shadow Company successfully defended the island from the Brigand King flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-10-21 - The Brigand King flag The Enlightened took the island from Shadow Company in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-11-11 - The Enlightened successfully defended the island from the combined forces of and The Named in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2007-11-17 - The Enlightened successfully defended the island from the combined forces of World-Epidemic and Sea Devils in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-11-11 - The Enlightened successfully defended the island from the combined forces of Sea Devils and Pompeii's Resurrection in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2007-12-01 - Sea Devils won the island from The Enlightened in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-02-24 - Brink of Dawn won the island from Sea Devils in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-09-06 - Brink of Dawn defended the island from the attack of the brigand king flag The All-Consuming Flame in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2008-9-13 - Vanguard took the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Brink of Dawn did not defend. , 2008-9-18 - Vanguard's consent as part of an experiment to discover if event blockades and PvP blockades can be scheduled on the same weekend on the same island. Dark Waters didn't contend, however Rebellious Uprising surprise dropped and sent ships in round 3, which ended in Vanguard winning the 4 round sinking blockade. , 2008-10-03 - Vanguard set up a blockade with RiddleMakers and Tainted Purity with a jobber cap of 300 poe, limited amount of certain types of ships, and redirection measures to even jobbing numbers, which was nicknamed an "Extreme Blockade", and ended with RiddleMakers winning in a 4 round sinking blockade. , 2009-01-03 - RiddleMakers successfully defended the island against an attack by Vanguard in a three-round non-sinking blockade. It was previously arranged that the pay for both sides would be held at 369 PoE per segment. , 2009-03-21 - On a day when fifteen islands on the ocean were blockaded, Chocolate Coated took the island in a three-round sinking blockade. RiddleMakers did not defend any of their islands - Tainted Purity defended on their behalf, but chose to concentrate their efforts on protecting , (on behalf of Sea Wrath) and , which were being blockaded at the same time. , 2009-03-28 - RiddleMakers re-took the island in a three-round sinking blockade. Chocolate Coated did not defend. In July 2009, won control of the island in the event RiddleMakers' Belated Birthday Bash after all other contenders dropped out. RiddleMakers transferred the island on 2009-08-14. ,2009-08-31 - United Stand defended the Island against The Enlightened. They lose for 3x0 , 2009-10-08 - Chocolate Coated attacked Spectre against The Enlightened. Was a hard blockade since there wasn't many people online on the ocean at the time. In the end, Chocolate Coated won for 3x2 , 2009-10-14 - Chocolate Coated defended Spectre against South of Sanity. The blockade was non sinking until the 3rd round, when Chocolate Coated decided to accept the war and made the third round sinking. The blockade was won by Chocolate Coated by 3x0.